Stars and Stripes and Shooting Stars
by CharlieXBella
Summary: Captain America is a brave and courageus man that is famous for his quick thinking, his strong muscles and his witty quips! But he can't get along with Iron Man no matter how hard he tries. When a beautiful star falls from the sky, how will the super soldier deal with a new challenge: ROMANCE? This is set after my fic The Many Sleepless Nights of Summer Melody! PLZ R R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1)**

**HEY GAAAAIIIIZZ! I'M, bac with a nother fic! THis 1 has a lot more drama an suspence! n my frends all say its REALY GOOD so u shuld al read it lol. CorruptedCharlie n I hed sum argument, about, my writin so i m editin dis myslef now! but we r still frend s BUT I STIL DONT SHP THORKI CHRALIE!**

**Wis me luck ILY PLZ R+R!1!**

ONce upon a time Captain Anerica was standing on the outsid of teh helicarier with a big sad face. He was upset because iron man was angry at him because he broke his computer. He caled him lost of mean names and made angry faces!they hurt the Capitans he went outside and it was raining. He was getting al wet but that was okay becaus he doesnt mind being damp and besides his suit is waterproof and kepps hm dry as a bine and it reminded him of his time in the war which he liked to think about but not too much incase he crieed infront of his Avenggers frends and Toney mocked him like a man who doesnt care about anyone elses fellings.

He looked at the sky and looked at the wer so beautiul that they mad him even saddr!

He saw so many bright lights flashing thru the sky that it looked lik a light show at a rock concert that Iron Man had takken him to to try and make him more modern and swaggy like him. When he was looking up he saw one star which was different to all the other stars coming right towards him relly fast and he wasnt sure what to do! so he ran around the deck which was relly slippery and tried to catch it. Hed heard that catching shoting stars could bring yuo good luck or a wish or something and at the moment he felt like he wnated to wish himself back to the 70s were he belonged. That is how Iron Man made him fele. it was really extreeme!

All of a sudden the star he was tring to catch LAnded in his arms. But it wasnt a star it was a very pretty person on fire. even thou she was on fire the fire didnt hurt him. Captain america was like _**"WHAAAAT?!**_" but the girl didnt stop burning! He thought she looked very nice on fire but as a nice guy he was worried for her sfatey. But the fire wasnt warm? He was vrey confused becaus this sort of thing nevr happend in the past.

He noticed that her cloths were all ragedy and flawing apart but not because of the dire becaus she had fallen from space and that is a long way for clothes to last! She was very prety but Captan Amrecia is a gentlyman and thgoght, "oh no! she is on fire but also she must be very embarased!" so he wipped off his awesome suite and gave it like a man to her for her to put on. She was a bit worried that she would look supper foolish in his enormous costume because she was so skinny and small but she put it on anyway. It was very pretty on her even when it was baggy but that oculd be because she was so pretty anyway it fit her really well! she looked up at him with crystal blue eyes of like magic or sciense or something the suit started to shrink around her and it fitted her like a sock. It clunged to all the right places and she looked super cute in the mask. Captain America thought he felt a song coming on but he surpressed his old broadyway memories and just said

"Hello damsel r u in ditressed?"he asked in his muscly voice of hotness. And the pretty girl in his suit loked into his ayes and said "not anymore now u are with me!" And Steven noticed she wasnt on fire anymore. He told her to call him Stevey because he wasnt wearing his suit so he isnt Captain America anymore, and then he called her America Girl and thought she would be an awesome sidekick.

and she asked "what is an america my fine sir?" becase she was from space. and he looked at her in confused amazment and derstress!

"wow u dunt even knwo what Anerica is!" he said with tramuma. "it is only the best countru **_EVEAR!"_** and he said stoicaly "We have freedom! And the best chilli dogs u will ever taste!"

She said "I have heard of freedom and chilli but what is a dog?!"

"THE AMERICAN NATIONAL AMINAL!" aid the captain. And then he said "it is really cold out here in the rain! wuld u like to go insdid?"

"oh yes pleas" said the very pretty irl looking into his eyes. "but i am kind of nervos about going intide!"

"really y?" said the steve. "but it is wet out here and u just fel from space! arent yu chily?"

"oh yes" said the girl from space. "but i am claustriophobic! becaus my angry grandfathr from the moon kept me lockd up all the time inside!"

"oh no!1!" said the capitaine. "but it is ok totally becaus I will not let anyon lock u up agen!"

and tears came to her yes and she sad "how kind! u r the best Captan of America."

She also privattly thought taht she wouldnt mind staying outside because Steveys shirt got all clingy in the rain and she is an apreciatir of muscles. But she agreed with him because she didnt want to catch a cols

so captain america carrieed her inside and when he was carrying her inside he asked her "What is ur real name and where did u come from? who aRE u?" "My name is Destiny Starlight Moondust Rose. i am a prinzess of the stars and one day my evil stepdad was really angry and locked me up for 1000 years. and then today i escaped and I fell off the star and went shooting throu space and i fell and then i woke up and u were there!"

"wow" said theh carptin. " that sond s vrey traumatic and upsettng!" and he hugrd her spontanosly and she thogtht that he was very nice.

"he locked me up because i fell in love with an ashguardian prince and the star princess isnt aloud to marry asgardian pricess." that made Captain America sad because he loved her and she loved somebody else.

"That is vrey sad," sad the Captnia. And they went insid together!


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2)**

**AN: LOL this chaprter is fuled of romane an shippin potental it is relly sute lol!1! i rely enjyed riting it lolol. an i heope yo al enjoy reedin it! but iron rmn is a JERK.**

**plz r+r ily ily XOXOXOXXXXOOXO**

Iron Mn was layng arond inside the helicarrir with a lot of wires and iron man helments around him and he wasnt sure if he shuld feel bad abot making fun of Carptin America or not so he didnt. But then a door opned and Stev came in with a pretty girl!

"who is this?" demaned Iron Stanrk with wondr and amzment becaus Destiny was a very pretty girl who was covred in white fire and Captan Americs suit! which cluings to al the right places.

"This is Destinie starligt dream MOOn dust Rose. She fell from space and I cought her."

"huh" said Irn Man inteligerntly. And he stod up brushing all the wirse from himelf and said "hey pretty Destiny! how was space?"

"i was locked up for forever on the moonn iron man!" said Destny kind of sad becaus she thoght that Irn Man was a bit of a harlot.

he then walked up to her and playyed with her hair. "r there only pretty wumen on the moon or r u the only one? because u r REALLY pretty." this made Destiny really upset because he didnt care about her and was a jerk. "do you want to have some alkahole?"

This made Captain America really andgry at Iron man and he yelled at him. "Leave her along! shes had a bad day and u're just being really mean!"

so Iron Mne looked kinda broken herted nd surprised and said, "oh ok Im sorry Destiny but I was being truhful abot ho pretty u r." And then he went off somewher to get drunk and paint his iron man suit.

"I am sorry destini." said captain america. "he is raelly mean someimes." Destinys tummy grumbled and she was really hungry. "Um. do u have any food? i havent eaten in a LONG time because i was locked up.

"There is food in the kitchen, i will make

u something." "Will u make me chilli dogs?" "Okay!"

so they went into the kitchn and Dsitny lookde arond herself and said "whoah!" because she was so impressed because she had never seen a kitchen befor because she had been locked up on the moon for a _thousand million_ years. "ok captina! Lets make some delicious food!"

"u can make the bater Stevey because u arent a good cook right?

"No he said with a laugh, I am not a very good cook! The last time I cooked I got cookie dough in my air!"

"u silly man. If u get batter in ur hair I promise i will tlel u." Stevey really hoped that she would pick it out and they could have a romantic moment because he loved her but Destiny didnt seem to notice. "I dont know how to find a recipe in a book"

"Thats okay!" Destiny said beautifously. "I know a recipe in my brains!" and she said a bunch of ingredients that are probably from tje moon or smothing and Captain Stevey had never heard f them before!

"Um i dont think we hav those thigs because we dont have very much money." Captain said with a look like an imbecile.

"OH that is A OKAY!" Destiny said with little smile all over her face. "I am super good at making things with other things than the recipe says!"

'That is amazing Destiny" said Stevey and he wanted to call her darling but he knew that she didnt respond his feelings of deep and abiding first love at true sight.

"Ok" said Destinay and she grabbed a fring pan and places it on the stov gently because she was so talentd. "First we must fabricate the bacon and the chilli!" so she did because she was talentd at cooking but Mr America was not even though he was really handsome and a good fighter and muscly and good at drawing!

When she finished cooking all the food she handed him a plate and she took an plate and ate. "This is reallly yummy!" sed capten america "u ARE a really good cook."

Thank u" she said when she ate the food. She was very polite and this made steve blush a little bit. SHe was so beautuful that he almost forgot to eat his food when HUlk came in.

"STEVE WOTTH PRETTY WOMAN." he yelled and he blushed.

Destiny became really scared of hulk becase he was really big and reminded her of her times being locked up and she hid behind Captain USA. "what is wrong Desting?" he inquird looking behind himself worrdily. "y are u hiding behind me?"

"i am not hiding behind u," contested Dsetiny quietly. "I dont want to get a tan and so I am preventing the sun frm getting me."

"okay. i thogutj it was because hulk was here and you were scared of him."

"Im not scared of him." she mumbled.

"HULK WANT TO LOOK AT PRETTY GIRL." and he picked her up and looked at her and she looked back full of arestive wondrement.

"Dr Baner please put teh girl down" Sad the Cap with a frowny face. So Hulk ajusted his glases and flasttened his hair when he put her down.

"Sorry Destiny. Nice to meet u." and then he left to do sciense with Toney Man.

"Dont worry about Hulk becaus hes pretty nice and he is my bestest bro and I thnk hes getting control o f himslef anf soon he will be the most handsome friend I ahve when he brushed his hair a little. But not too much because it he looks good with the messy look." He had a nomish smile on his lips when he said it to Destiny and Destiny apreciated that Cap could analys hair styles. "But it only makes sense" she said "becuase his hair is realy nice. It only makes sense that he can apresiate other peoples hair."

"What?" Capten asked a bit confusde. The Detiny realsied! Shed ben Tlkaing out loud!

"Oops!" She said with a relly red face even reder than humans because moon people have redder blood than us. "Im sorry I was talking like a loonatic to myself. After my years of imprisonment when I wasnt aslep I would talk to myslef so I wouldnt go crazy. Looks like its a bad habit now!" And Captain thouht she lookd sooo cute when she apologised. Sluddenyl she yamned! Then Stevey had a revelation!

"Are u tired Destiny?!" he was a careful person.

"Yes I am!" She said pretily. "Even though I have slept for seven hundred years on the moon, being on fire and flying thru space relly took it out of me!"

"Well, the asgarians are back in asgar so there is a extra bed in here so u can sleep there if you want!"

"That sounds significant!" she simpered. So Stevey escorted her to the bedrom and then realised that he probably might need his suit back in case the world was put in danger and he had to HERO UP!

"Oh!" He revelationed "Thors girlfrend who couldnt slep borowed some of Thors cubord space in the wardrobe because she didnt ned her own room. I dont think shed mind u borowing some of her clothes."

So Destiny whent over to the cupbord and looked at the clothes. "Oh Stevey these clothes are all armor and the clothes that arent armour are all too big for me! Asgaurdians are vrey tall remember?"

"Oh right." He said feeling like a bumbling bee. Then they heard some clacking in the hallway. They didnt kno who it could be! but then a relly pritty red headed girl came around the door with handsomy pursed lips.

"Oh hey Stevie!" Cap said with joy and happiness.

"Hey Cap." She said bluntly looking at Destiny. "Whos this and y is she in the Asgardians rooms?"

"Oh this is Destiny Sparkle Moon Kitty Rose." Mr America said with a friendly smile. "I hope u guys can be best friends because I like both of u so much!"

"Right. Well next time theres a new arival bring them to me. Dont go assining people rooms okay?" She instructed with comand.

"Oh of course Stevie! I'm rely sorry! I didnt realsie which is silly of me" he chuckled hoping that she wouldnt be mad with him.

"Just dont do it again. She can use the asgarians room for the moment" Insisted Stevelia with an oblivously angry face. And then she lungd down the corridor to go yel at some peopl for not doing their jobs.

"Well she was very nice! And very pretty!" esteemed Destiny with hapiness.

"Yes." agreed the Capitan. "Everyone loves her because she is so lovely and beutiful." They stared into the distance dreamily for a few minutes unitl Mr America relaised that he should probably end the conversation with closure. "Oh, dont wory about the suit. Its very warm to slep in and I dont think the world will need saving tonigt. If it does then I will put on my slightly less hi tech suit and SAVE IT! Goodnight."

**So Destiny floped on the bed that smeled like a wondreful place somewere far far away and felt like sleeplesness but also happyness and love. She liked the bed a lot. So she tucked herslef into a corner of it and wen to a happy sleep full of dreams that were technical coloured and full of the nice people she had meet today. It was a eventful day inded.**

**AN: LOL so did u gaiz think that waz good lol? if u did u shuld rite me a reveiw! PLZ BE HONSET!**

**ILY CHRALIE X BELLA 3**


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3)**

**AN: lolll dis is chapter 3 lol! I rely enjyod ritin dis chapta an I even rote next chaptr ahad of scheduel! i fel like a prafessinal aurthor lol! I will updat soon with ma exta chaptr :D xox xox oxoxoxoxoxo ILY R +R PLZ ILYs**

Destiny woek up to a vrey prety morning with lots of sunshines and cluds. she went & had a showr and then went to the kitchn and started to make a tasty brekfast for all her new friend s except for Ironman becaus he was a jrek.

"oh hello Destiny!" sad the hulk running enigeticaly into the room becaus he could smell a tasty breakfasrt. "can I heve some of that fod?"

"Abloultely!" said Dstiny Rose pretily becaus she didnt think the hulk was so scary when he wasnt green and yelling all the time. "i think there are plates over there!" so the hulk went and got a plate and sat down and almost broke a chair! and he and the star princess talked a lot about science and space and things becasue they wer both really good at it! they talkd ed so much until Steve Ameria waded into the rom because he two was hungry!

"o wow Dedstiny!" he crid looking at the tasy foods that she had made. "can I have some because I am pretty hungry from sleepign so much!" and she sid " yes" so he ate some food to and listend to the hulk and the pretty Density talking abot astrical physics and behing very clever. He thoght that she was realy amazing! and he blushed a LOT because he was realy in love with her sweet personality and body and he was just really happy to be in tha sam room as she fas tlaking in.

and then Stevie and Iron guy showd up and Stevie told everyone to stop being lazy and go and do some work and then Iron Man passd out on tha tabel becase he is a jerk thought Destiny. but she didt tell him off for eating some of the breakfast that she had made becaus she thought maybe all he needed to be a nice person was a good example? and then she thought that Mr Americ was the best example becaus he was alwys so grate to her.

Very snuddenly she fund herslef faced with the lovely Stevie. She said "walk with me " very coolly. Destiny was happy too becaus she is a lovely preson as well! They walkd down the halway and left the boys to clen up. Stevies footsteps clacked in the hallway and she looked realy good in her black jacket.

"My name is Stevellia, but everyonr calls me Stevie. u will too. Im second in charge or this air submarine and its my time to let u now some things"

"Oh good thanku" said Destiny gratutously.

"Inspecter Furie is in charge. He only has one eye but were working on that." Destiny undrestood that she isnt ment to say anything about it then. "If u ned anything yu tlak to me. I prety much rin this place. Especialy when Inspector Furei is sleepning or on holidays. Now lets go pick you up some clithes.' So they went to the Avngers very big wardrove and picked out a few outfits for Destiny becaus Stevie has vrey good taste!

"Im also goign to have to ask u not to call America Stevey. Itll cause confusion. Here in Shield we dont like confusion." Destine thort that was okay and she nonded her head to agree. they kept walking and then they were standing in front of the room they first met in! Destiny thouht that was a happy thing to hapen!

Then Stevie showed Destiny how to hang her clothes in the wardrone and were to put her shoes and how to arange her bathrom things in the Shield way.

"As Im suer u know ths was the Asgordian princes bedroom but ill get u your own room prety quickly. That way u can have ur own room were you can put ur things. Well call it the Star Girls room. Because this rom is Thors it has some of his things in it like his Shield administered journal and complimentry bottomless bowl of trale mix."

Very soon Destiny becam really comfised with everythign that Stevelea was saying and pretended she knew what she said. Wen she was done with her talking Stevellia made a small noise and left very like a model. Destiny wandered around the rom and looked at it and how it was very personal for its owner. She was hapy taht she was goin to have her own rom to sleep in and not a cell for a thousadnd million years like at her evil stepdads house.

Then she remembered that they said that thor was from asguard, just like her old love who she still loved lots! Maybe thor nows what happend to him! She didnt snoop though because that is rude. She opened his drawer that Stevoe sad should have the hairbrush in it and the journal actualy jumoed out at her and opened up into her lap. Destiny wasnt suprised though because she regulrly had that effect on stationry. So she opened the book nevrously and looked at it and it was all written in Thors intnesly pretty Asgredian handwiriting. She was pretty impressed! But befir she could put it awat she saw the nam of her old love!

"Oh MY!" she exclamd deciding t read Thors sectret journa because everything was ok if it was for true love and she was sure that a gentleman like Mr. Thor shouldnt mind her going throgh his stuff because it was ok to do that sort of thing for love.

"Dear dairy" she read in her star spagneled voice of honeyed silk. "Today my fancy bro and I Journeyed far away! And then we punched some frosty giants and ate some really tasty cheeze cake at a lettle cafe. It was fun!" she thought that Thor sounded like a really friendy stoic manly man who would be cool to hang out with but she was disappointed that there was no news about her old flam. So she kept reading because it was ok to trespass on somebodys secret diaries and it totally was so she kept reading which she did. She thought that Thor talked a lot about a lot of cool people like his friend Summer who was very pretty and tall and muscley and handsome and could bring drawings to life and a tricksy god who was his brother who could teleport everywhere and his special wife Isabeau who had a beaustiful singing voice. But then she saw the name of her love!

**"Yay{"** she said leaning foremost to look closr at the pages of they diary. "it talks about Mr. Baldre my truest love from a thousand years ago!" so she read it with grate excitement and wonder and amazment. Becuase once a long longest time ago she had been a star in the sky and everyone thought she was the prettiest! But she used to feel loneley and so she always used to look down upon the magical mystical wonderful world of Asguard and especially at a very handsome man called Mr. Balrd! She was amazd at his super muscles and she was so in love with him that she wanted to leave her starry duties and go to say hello to him forever. But then her evil moon stepfather locked her up alone for a thougsand years! she missed a lot of things from being locked up but most of all she missed Mr Baldr the most handsomest person in all of asguand even more than she missed ice cream because she really loved ice cream but she loved Mr Balr more! So when she saw that Mr Baldr was in Mr Thors diary she was so pumped and enthused! she said "yay" and read it with a big blushy smile upon her delicately curving lips. She was really pretty!

"Dear diary" she read Thors handsme handwriting enthusuastically. "Today my brothrr and I saw Mr Baldr! He is so much fun but a bit silly." She was super offendded!

"Mr Balrd is really strong and clever and nice!" she said thinking in her head. But she kept reading. anway. It said "He is fun to play around with but sometimes he cant do things becaus he is slower and less strong than me and less tricksy than LOKI so e cant play very much. He aslo makes team gaems hard becaus sometimes nobody ever wnats him on ther team and becaus he isnt vrey smart they do it to. I hope that when we are gorwn ups that he is smarter and stronger" And there was a picture in blue and green and yellow crayon of a three boys with black hair and yellow hair and brown hair and thy were al smiling and playing with a socer ball togethre.

She thought she would probably tell Thor not to be mean to Mr Balder if she ever met Thor which she probably would because she didnt want to go back to space and be a star because her grandfather was so mean!

"Mr Baldre is so strong and smart and nice!" she exclaimd in her brain. But she continued to read the offensiv diary anyway. it said: "Balrd wasnt there to play with my super bro and I today because sometimes we like to train together in manly arts like wrestlying and punching and swimming sycnronically. And Loki said that he thought Mr Balrd was probably sick becaus he is allergic to mistletoe! which made me really sad so I went and picked him some delicat flowers that remind me of him because he is a bit of a wuss and not very strong like me and not very smart like Loki so he cant beat him at chess. But I was sad so i picked some pretty flowers! But when I went to take them to Mr Baldr I lerant that he DIED!" and Destiny screamed and fainted! She was so upset and sad!

**Chapter 3)**

Captain Steve was walking with a skipp in his step and a wistle in his mouth. He was goin dwn the halway were evreyone sleeps in and thouht hed stick his head in Destiny Shimer Glow Desirey Roses room and say hello! and thankyou for the delishous brekfast!

But when he put his head in the door he discovrd that she was delicatly unconscous on the bed like a pirncess! Her face looked realy full of sadness and t

radgey but she was still very verry pretty! Mr America freaked out and ran into the room screaming "DESTINY ARE U OK?" but she didnt say any reply because she was unconscous.

"oh no!" said Captin America because he hated it when people passed uncosious around him because it reminded him of the 70s when he was in the war. He was really worrid! So he picked up Destiny in his arms and the pretty fire didnt even hurt him a little bit and he sat on Thors bed with her swooned in his arms so that he could talk to her and see more of her pretty face. "Hey Destiny u should wake up please" he said loking concerned on his handsome chisely face. "Because it will be lunchtime soon and I cant cook!" he thought that this would probably make her laugh but it didnt because she was out like a light. So he almost cried because he loved her so much! but then she woke up because moon people wake up faster than earth people do.

"Hello Mr America" she said sadly with a voice of dejectionate sorrow. "how r u?" and he sniffed like a man and said "I was really worried about u! y were you unconscous?"

and she looked very sad and her eyes were like wells of blue misunderstood forlorness. "I just found out something veru sad and my star body couldnt handle it so i passed out!" and she cried crystaline tears of tribulatin.

"o no what happend?" asked Mr USA with a worried face because he loved her and she was so sad.

"i found out that Mr Baldr died of mistletoe because he is allergic!" she wailed gloriously. "and I am really upset because I never got 2 admit my love fo him!" which made America Rogers feel really confused and torn inside because he loved her so much so he was kind of glad that she had never admited her love to Mr Balder but he was sad because she was so sad!

"that is really upsetting he said hugging her because that is what people do when they r upset. "how did u find out about this?" and she said "Thor wrote all about it in his dairy"

"y were u reading his diary?" asked Mr America, because he was worried for his fridns privacy.

"i wasnt going to but it sort of opened when I looked at it and than I saw the bit about Mr Baldr" she sobbed charmingly.

Its okay Destiny" Said Sir America "Becaus one time I loved somone too and then they died." and he smiled sadlu with repercusioned emotion. Destiny found herslef gapsing and Captina saw her eyes emerge and goe very blue and watery because she fund a kindred sprite who could resiprocate her pain. She hugged his chest and burrowed her face in his big soft biceps.

"Mayb we can share our pain and try to hlep eachother out?" Destiny sugested like my psyologist.

"We can spend an infinity amount of tiem togethre!" Capitan suggested unanimously. "And go skipping!" he looked relly exited and Destiny thought that was realy cute.

"that sounds like a lot of fun!" said Destiny. "And then we can emotionally heal 2gether!"

"yay!" said the Captain and the hugged each other like people who are happy together. and he felt a pagn in his heart of love. He was realy glad that they could bond!

"Captin I am glad we r frends becau really good guy and you have emotinal pain like me." She lookded up at him with eyes of adorational respect and blue. And then Mr USE was so consumed by his adoration that he kissed hr on the top of her head!

"I am rilly glad as well," he said brainily. "I love spending time with u!"

"I am vrey flatered Captain Sir! I think this is the begining of something beautiful and theraputic." Destiny said with euphamism.

And then Captain was all like "I THINK I FEEL A SONG COMING ON!" and he stood up and sang to her in a bassy soprano.

"Youre my falling star!~" and then Destiny joined in and sang "Your my captain man!" and then they both sang together "Were an unlikely couple so lets hold hands! Your the fate to my destiny! Flying in the hellicarrier" and then they whispered "together"

And because of that touhing moment they were close as peas in a pod and Captain gave Destiny a shoudler ride to luch.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4)**

**OH NOW I ACIDENATALY UPLODDED THA EXTRA CHAPTR ONTO MY LAST CHAPTSR an no 1 even, tol me abut it! sumtimes I think noboy even lieks my ritin NOT EVEN CORRUPTD CHRALIE**

**ITS NOT FAIR CHRALIE WE EVEN HERVE THE SAM NAMES IN O))R USE NAMES**

**PLZ R + R BECUA Y AM I EVN RITIN ANYMOR**

Captain and Destiny had lunch alone except that Stevie was there. All the other Avenggers were alspeep on the couch together because they had a Spider man marathon and taked for ages about how bad the third one was. Captain America and Destiny thought that they looked aas adorable as a litter of puppies! Except that one of the puppies was green and two were assassins. But Stevellia said that they were a danger to themselves and others and so she put a blanket over all of them that said "HAZARD!" all over it.

"So Captain," she said seriously slamming her glass of absinth on the table. "Are you entering a romantic affair. All romatic entanglements need to have the proper permits aproved by Inspector Detectiv Fuery!"

And Captain and Destinay blushed a whole lot and Destiny said "um well it is for therapy!"

"Do you have a therapist lisense Steve? If you dont its romantic. The youll need to hold hands in public at least 4 tiems a day."

"Does singing count?" inquired Mr America nervously. "Because we have already done that!"

"Well then you will need to fill out form 18b and get a special condition for your romantic entaglement." said Stevela ominosly. "And also you will need to get matching friendship bracelts and sometimes wear each others clothes. ."

"oh thats" okay said Mr Captain and he and Destiny wipped off their shirts and swapped them. They both looked really cute in each others shirts! But Destiny looked especailly pretty and she caught fire again and looked really attractive and sparkly and just like a shiny star. And Captain America was suddenly very happy to fill out a form!

Stevie frowned slitly. "I think your a fire hazard. Please stop being on fire or Ill have to put a blanket on you." Captain didnt want Destiny to be covred in a fire hazard blanket so he fanned at her with his hands and when Destiny saw how cute he was beng she started burning a bit more and then she said "Oh!" because she didnt want to burn USAs shirt so she stopped burning.

"Good." Stevie replied. "Dont do it again."

Destiny and Mr America sighed at the same time as she walked away with a cup of coffee because she was so nice. "She is such a greate person" expelled Destiny making a mntal note "not to catch fire again on the helecarrier."

Then Captain said "Hey do you want to play xBox in my room?" and Destiny thought that was a GREAT idea so she said "yeah!" and they went holding hands to his bedroom and played the Thor xBox game. They even pretended to be Thor when they were playing and said silly oldschool things some times! And Destiny didnt think about Mr Baldr again. Even though they were playing the game aqbout his prince cousin! She had so much fun with the captain she didnt ever want to run out of xBox games! but then they decided that they should go and stand on the deck and fly paper earoplanes into the big helicarrier propellers to see what would happen so they did. They stroled out there holding hands and everyon would have thouht they were so cute except that they were allstill aslep under a HAZARD blanket.

"wow Mr USA!" implied Destiny as they stood outsid and watchd the clouds. "I havent had this much fun in a THOUSAND YEARS"

"Does that mean that you are way older than me then? Is it legal for us to go out together?" Captan was a bit worried u see.

"Im sure its totaly fine. Because I was asleep for most of it remember?"

"This has been so much fun." Said Steve but we shouldnt call him Steve. "But now we are out of PAPER!" and he said "oh no! what will we do now!"

"I d'ont know" said Desting looking with whist at the propellers because she wanted to fly more aeroplances at them. But then she was strewn from the propelors by Stevelia who yeleed" DONT THROW THINGS AT MY PROPELLORS! THAT IS REALY DANGGEROUS."

"oh no Im so sorry!" insisted Destiny with a sad face

.

Steve joined her from were she was thrown and Stevelia was putting a hazard blanket over the propellor angrily because she didnt want anyone to hurt themselves. And then she marched inside because she was concernd that the sleeping avengers in a pile might hurt themselves if they fell off the couch and SHIELd doesnt like it when people sleep past nine am when they fly over the ocean.

Setvey and Destiny looked around! They saw Hawsk helicopter and he was waving at the from it. He had waked up?! Then he stopped smiling like he was there bro, and he started CRASHING THE HELICOPTER INTO THE HELICARRIER WERE THEY WHERE! Detsiny saw that it was heading right for her darling Stevey!

"AAAAAAAAAA" Destini screemed and captain ameica ran towards the helicopter

"I WILL SAVE YOU DESTINY! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" and he pushed destiny out of da way and tried to catch the helicopter with his super strenth. But Hawkey who was posesed doged him and Cpatain almost fell OFF the helicarier! Then Cpatain ran back to Destiny who had stood up from being nocked down. He said "Destiny! I need to protect us but Hawsey is posesed and I dont want to hurt him either!" He had a grave look on his face "I will try to use peaceful action to make him stop." But it didnt work!

"Hawky! You need t stop trying to kill us! We r good people! Is this becaise of that time I put eggs in your soup on accident? I DIDNT MEAN TO!" THEN HE TURNED TO DDESTINY WITH A LOOK OF HOPELESNESS! "We need a plan of attack!" and then he ran at the helicopter which was about to shoot him but he didnt relise. Destiny said

**"I have a plan. Attack!" and all of a suden she was in front of the Captain and the helicoptre and she was flying and shining like a star because she is one! A glowy white hand formed out of her shiny stuff and grabbed the helicopter and turned it off and put it down. Stevie ran over and put a HAZARD banket over it because now Hawkey was sleeping again. The glow also turned into a cushion for Steve to fall back on. It was the mst comfortable cushion EVAR. But then the glowing stoped and she fell to the hard metal gorund and hit her head!**


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter 5)**

**AN: O no DESTINY!1 I hoep u gaiz liek cliff hanjers becaus this is a bit of a cliff hangre! Please r + R! I'm srey fro ma angry typin Charlie r we stil fredns?**

**R+R ILY XOXOXOXOXXX**

"Density!" cried Captian Steve with tears in his cerulean eyes of sadness. "ARE U OK?" but she wasnt so she didnt say anything. He picked her up in his muscly arms and looked at her sleeping unconscuos face and said "noooo" really sadly in a sad voice. He was really upset because he had lost a lot of good frends to head injuries during the seventis war. "Destiny are u ok? Say something!" and then she looked really floppy and unconscious. He yeled at her like the Hluk yeled at the jrek Iron Man and then she woke up a little bit! Caaptin Steve was so relived that he was about to cry!

"Cpatain." she murmered cutely with a face like a baby cow because baby cows are really cute!. "Did you save me?"

"No" he sobbed heartedly and full of dejectionate sorrow " You saved all of us with your glowing powers and strong bravery!" and he patted her face and said "u r a hero! How awesome u r!" and Destiny blushed like a moon person and she was beatiful and charming and she said "oh mr steve I am so glad u think that that means so much 2 me!"

"I was sad that you were hurt because you mean so much to ME! I was afraid that you would be rilly damaged or smoething and that was espesially bad becaus you were sacraficial for all of us!"

"That is touching Mr Steve! I would sacrifice my slef for you any day."

"I love you Density. You a re the birghtest star in my life." Cpatain confessed.

"Oh Captan! Your hart is as big musley as your arms! I love you as well!1" said Destiny with unreserved passoin and she thrwe her arms around his neck. When she pulled back from her neck hug they looked into eachothers eyes with the inocent treveils of fresh love like a golden spring morning. And then she said touchingly "I no we have only known each other for a little whil but I am super certan that I LOVE YOU!" and he looked really intoxicated with her adoration.

"Really Destiny?" he said with a gorgos smile on his glorius face. "Because that is funny because I Love U TOOO!"

"Then we are in loven?!" Destiny cried "Then we should kiss!" and Destiny pulled his face towards her face violently and kissed him with undying love. It was the bestest kiss ever to happen on the plante! but then the helicarrir moved underneath them because the person driving it had put it into neutral accidentaly and stalled it! Captain was sliping and sliding and it looked like he was dancing! But it was a dance of death and danger! And Desinty tumbld from his arms and caught him and with special moon strength launched him back inside. But because she was still a bit unconscous her feeting was off and she stumbled and fell backwards and hit her head AGAIN on the helicarier floor that was almost sideways now! and then she started to roll towards the edge of the flying thing and Captin America freaked out and threw his shield at her and then she rolled back back into the helicarrier and into his arms but this time she was really really knocked out and she didnt say anything or even move when mr america was like "DESTINY ARE U OK?" and he was really upset because now they loved each other and kissed with inestimable passoin but now she was unconcious! and he pickd her up and carried her into the room where all the other evengers were still asleep on the couch and said SOMEONE HLEP ME MY DARLYING MOON PRINCESS IS HURT! and Stevelian said "Mr Rogers u no we have standards in ShIELD u are not alowed to carry people in ur arms because of the health risk!" and then she said "and also we got Destiny a room" and threw him the keys which he caught with skill. And then she went off to fix the hericarrier and yell at the work experience kid for breaking it again. Mr Rogers marched with the speed of light down the hallway were the bedrooms and rombus room was and kicked down Destinies bedroom door into seventeen pices becaus he had no time or hands for doorknobs. And he put Desni on her new bed and thought about how sad he was that she was soooo unconsious. He thouht he might crue but he hadnt cried sinse the war and then STEVIE knocked a special tune on the door and came in and saved him from beng able to release water from his georgeous eyes.

"Sorry." Stvie said but she wasnt relly sorry. It was just the polite thing to say when you came into someone esles room and tragedy. "Just here to deliver star girls contemporary trale mix and journal."And then she looked like she was going to pat Destiny on the head but instead she fixed her collar and said "SHIELD doesnt like messy clothes. And then she left. She aslo saw Captaines big blue eyes of sadniss that were even bluer becaus of the restriction on his tears. and she said "Excuse me Captain but u no we do not approve of untoward emotion. I hope ur sadness will not effect ur ability to be an avenger. and then she said "Im not good with emotionel outbursts so she left."

Capatin had never been a hopsital so he didnt no how to wake her up! He tried a lot of things like holding her hand and making her smell vinegar and bath insense but none of them workd so he freaked out and went into the rec room and was like "HEY AVENGERS FRIENDS HELP!" and a muffly voice said "hey hulk moove plz" and he rolled off everyone and everyone took a deep breath because they were a teensu bit suffoctated.

"What is wrong bro?" inquird Hawksey wisely peeling himslef off the couch. "U look really distressed on ur face."

"That is because Destiny is passed out and nohing I can do will wake her up!" and he sniffed a bit tragically.

"REALLY?" said Iron Man in his jerky joice. and He leapt from the couch in a very shiny way and yelled to his computer frind "JAvris! Where is Destiny she requird my medical assitance!"

And Jarvess was like "Im sorry I cant locate her because Miss Stevellia is wrestling me and trying to kick me out of the Helicarrier."

"NEVERMIND!" Tony implicated pulling out a pointy electricity thing "I will find her the regular person way!"

"By looking?" asked the Hulk.

"Yes." The blackhaired man with the beard said significantly. and the electricy thing made an electricity noise like it was talking.

Destiny looked really pretty and delicate when she was unconscious like snow white and the seven dwarfs and Mr Roger was really worried for her vertue because Iron Man was a jerk. So he ran after him and said "hey wait I do not think u should be allowed alone with unconsious people especially if they r pretty ladies like Destiny!" but Iron Man was busy being scientific and didnt listen very hard and he found destinys room and opened the locked door with his electric thing that made a funny noise. And then he went inside and saw Destiny and said "oh dear she looks pretty unconsious" and looked at Mr America with a sirius face. "hey dude can I plz do some important doctor things that I leaernt when I lost my heart?' and Mr America was conflicted so he said "yes but only as long as i am here to make sure that u dont do anything suspicius!" and Iron Stark was like, "whatevs man" and knelt on the bed next to Destiny who was glowing just a little bit and her silvery blonde hair that was like gold fell into her face and she looked pretty and super stunning in her coman. And then Mr Iron started doing sciency things with wires in his iron man suit and made a zappy magnet to wake her up and was very intelligent and then said "o wait!"

"What is wrong?" asked Mr America in a nervous voice.

"Well when u electrocute some1 to wake them up u r meant to do it on bare skin" said Iron Man looking sleazy. "but i dont think u want me to undress ur girlfriend so u should probably do it."

"but what if moon people have different hearts than humans?" worried Captina America. "u might hurt her instead of fixing her and making her better!"

"but we cant worry about that it is more important that we try" said Iron Man. and he sat back and let Mr America unbutton DEstinys shirt a bit but she was wearing a pretty lacy bra so it was ok because she wasnt totally all the way naked. And the Iron Man said "ok well I guess its now or never" and he yelled CLEAR because thats what they do in movies and he put the wires on Destiny and there was a big spark and she started glowing again but stronger than before. And then she woke up and said "MR BALDR R U OK?" and jumped out of the bed and actually flew out of the room with her moon powers!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6)

"Wow" said Mr Iron Man with a face of amazemtn. "That was pretty cool" and then Mr America ran from the room screaming "DESTINY WHAT ARE U EVEN TALKING ABOUT?!"

She spun around and her eyes were glowing WHITE! and silver! She looked like she was feeling very inconsistent and Captain had never seen her that mad before!

"DESTINY! MY LOEV!" Captain objectified.

"Stay away from me!" she said threateningly. They both almost made noises like cats.

"Why are you all mad and glowing?! Are you disapointed at me?"

"I would use another d word to Describe you. I would say that you Disguist me!" Captain wimpered a bit and pulled really cute big puppy eyes at his fresh love!

"B but!" he stamened.

"Dont sell me your lies! You have locked me up an d impersoned me on teh moon for eternal life! Now I will nevre be abel to go and play bad minton with Mr Baldr!" That was when mr Steve relised. She thought that she was on the mon and probably that he was her evil step grandfather! He took the drastic thoughtful action with the least consquensials.

"But Destiny! Its me- Mr Baldr! You cant s4e like a regualr human because of your glowing white eyes!"

"Oh Mr Baldr!" She sounded releived and there was ablush in her voise! " I wasnt axpecting you!" Steve was releved that it worked but in a almost confused way. Then she said "Wow. It is compromising for me to c u up close and in rela life! You are even MOER hansom than I thouht wen I watched you from the skie. Captain relaised how much Destiny didnt know abot Mr Baldr. It gave him a fantabulus idea on how to win her hart! He pulled her into his arms and said

"You dont has to call me mr anymroe. Now that we are together you can call me my first name."

"What is that?" she said with very little breathing.

"Um.." He had to think FAST! "ROGER."

"That is the most manly name I have ever heard." she sighed and swooned.

Captain thought he could get used to pretty moon ladies swoning in his musley biseps. He didnt want to say it but it was exiting to lie and made him feel a little bit... noughty.

and then all the avengers except for the ones that were in space in Asguard or the ones that had to do the washing up like Hawkeye were there!

"What happend?" inqueered Ron Man looking at swooned Destiny and Mr America remembered to do the extra buttons up on her shirt so filthy Tony wouldnt perv on her.

"She thinks she is back imprisioned on the moon" said Mr Steve with a willful voice. "and now she thinks I am her old love as well!"

"that is convenient" said the girl avenger. "We were worrid because we heard screaming and stuff liek that."

"Well Desitny hit her head twise and I think she has Amenstia?" and Hakeye said

"oh ok" wisely and then everyone agreed that Destiny should be put back in her SHELD bedroom so she would recooperate.

"u should watch her" said the Banner patting Captain on the shoulder. "in case she does something crezy and reckless in her sleep and she hurts herself."

"isnt it kind of creepy to watch people sleep?" asked Captan America nervously because if DEstiny though he was a weird jerk like iron man he would be really upset!

"not if it is for love," said the hulk wisely. And then he went off to turn green for a bit. and Iron Man was liek "hey mr america do u want any help carrying ur girlfrind to her room?" and Mr America told him to get lost and do something useful like invent a flying car so he did. So then Mr America was left alone because it wasnt his turn to clean anything or sweep the floors or get Gernal Fury his coffee but it was everyone elses so they all left to go do things

So the clever captain took Desiny back somewhere where she could lie down and look pretty and he felt kind of gulity for lieing to her but he didnt want her to know Mr Baldr was dead! Having to find that out twice would really upset and he was worried that then she woud be emotionally stunted.

He took a deep breath and decide that it was best for every1 if he kept up his lies and deception. And he opened the dore with one hand and carried Destiny over his shoulder and put her on her fullmetal alchemist breadspread gently. And then he went ad found a chair and sat on it by her side and thought that she was really pretty when he slept! She was on fire again becas she did'nt remember how much that upset Stevellia because she lost her memory. But Captain didnt mind because she was very pretty when she was covered in pretty white fire. And then he thought, "OH NO!" because he realised that DEstiny would probably realise he wasnt Mr Roger Baldr when she woke up and kept asking him questions! He only knew that Baldr was an Asgard prince like Thor and Loki but not like them at all because Destiny was in love with him. And he thought "oh no!" because Destiny used to watch Mr Baldr when she was a star and she knew a lot about him! So he went to Thors room and broke in and got his dairy to read and sat next to the vegeteble Destiny to read it. And he learnt a lot about mr Badlr but he didnt think he sounded swell at all! Because Mr Americas team mate Thor always has lots of nice things to say about everyone but there wasnt much nice things he could say about Mr Baldr. "Dear DIARY!" Steve read bravely. "Today was just like yesterday except today Loki came home from somewhere hed been and he brought a horse called Oscar! I really like horses even when they have eight legs like this horse because eight legs reminds me of spiders and octopuses and I dont like spiders or octopushes but I like horses." and Steve was kind of wirded out but he kept reading because he kept seeing Baldrs name further down the page. "Loki and my friend who is also a prince called Baldr was pretty mean about it and that made me upset though because I RELALLY LIKE HORSES and I told him off and he looked at me with his pretty golden eyes and told me to go and hit things with my hammer. And Loki was realy upset for some reason? so he turned Mr Balrd into a lizard for a while and then Loki and me went and got chocolate milkshakes and drank them and watched Pokamon together and plaited each others hair. I love Loki SOOOO MUCH!" and Mr America said "Oh no" again because his eyes werent gold like Baldrs used to be and he was sure that when she wasnt completely confised and disturbed Destiny would notice. And he thought maybe he could get contracts but he was nervous about putting tem in his eyes so he wrote it on a list and kept reading THors dairly. He didnt really like a lot of what he was learnign about the person he was meant to be! And he wondered why Destiny ever even loved Baldr in the first place anyway but then he wondered if Thor was so mean about him because he was jealous? He was confused a bit so he was still saying "HMMMM" when Destiny Moon Palace Sunshine Stardust Serenity Lily Rose woke up!

MR Baldr?" she inkwisitioned.

"Um YES!" he exumed with a deep voice and he quickly trid to despose of the eidense of his falsery. Shw blinked like an owel a few times and had big eyes of blue.

"Can I still call you Roger?" She ask ed nevrosly. She pulled the covers up undernethe her chin a bit more in nevrosness.

"OF COURSE!" Steve expeleed. But then he relsied something! "You shoudl go back to sleep for a bit so you dont get moon brain damage!" he said, pushing her haed back into the pillow with both hands. He blasted from the room with his chemical musles and was so shoking to everyone that they all stoped theyre duties like claining the bird cage and skweegying the windows!

"Guys!" he imploded " I need you to do something for me!" he looked so adorable like a desperate puppy.

"What is ir Steve?" The Hulk asked.

"SSH! Dont call me steve okay! Destiny thinks Im her old love so everyone needs to call me Roger from now on or bad things are going to hapen for me!" Capatain Rogers was always such a gentleymen that the Avengers Squad could forgive his misdeeded jugement this one tiem.

"Okay _Roger_." Iron Man said. He didnt look trustworth in his face and it gave Saptin the creeps. But that was just becaus he was drunk. "we will totes do wat u say to us to do" he said sliely. And Cap lookd kind of nervos about what Iron Jerk was plannng in his clever mind.

"But i dont want to call u Roger!" said Hawksey grumpyly. "I liek calling u Captain America because it is true and i am not a mastr of lies like u are!"

"Aw plz?" asked Captain Roger with a worried face. "Becaus otherwise Destiny will be really angry with me and her star powers might get out of control and DESTROY THE WORLD!"

"Oh no!" said Hawksey and he pinky promised the Captain to call him Roger from now on becase it would save the planet and also the Saptins romance relatinship feelings and Hawksye really enjoyed saving the planet with his friends And all the other avengerz said yes totally they promised to. And then the girl avenger said "btw Captan it is almost ur go on the roster to clean the bathrooms because I did it last week! U better not forget!" and he was like "I totally won1 and went to watch DEstiny sleep and think about his deceptions and lies. He thought maybe he shoud be a tricksy god too? But he couldnt because he was American.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7)**

**Im BAC!1!1 AN I'M LEIK RELU EXITED ABUT FINISHIN TIS FANCIF OK!**

Dastiny Shimmer Sparkly Moondust Lily Newton Rose was having a terrible dream! She tossed and turnd in her regulatin shield bed and said lots of things like "oh no plz dont lock me up 4 a thousand years!" and "help me hlep me" and she was very stressed! But then in her dream she felt some1 holding her hand and it was a very handsome very buff ripped man wearing red white and blue with very seventies hair!

"Who r YOU?" she insusted in her scary dream about the moon prison. And she simperd a bit because she thought the man was pretty darn attractive!

"I am Roger Baldr ur true love" said the man in the magic suit with the star on it. "and u are having a terrible dream so u shoud wake up now!" so she did.

"DESTINY" exhumed the Captain holding hr hand in real life when she woke up. "ARE YOU OKKK?"

"yes totally" she said brushing her luminous moon hair out of her eyes which werent glowing very much now but still just a little bit which made her look mysterios and exotic. "I had a terribel dream about the moon prison which I am at this vrey moment inside! but I am ok now and I have a plan to ESCAPE to the space I used to live in."

"But mayb the moon prision is'nt that bad? Asked the Captain because he did'nt want Destiny to break the helicarrier and leave for outer space. He would be very lonely!

"ARE U ACTUALLY sERIOUS IN UR FACE?" requested Destiny screaming with crazy star anger. "I HATE THE MOON PREISON! I AM REALLY CLASTRIOPHOBIC AND I DESPIES THE PRISON GUARDS WHO AL CALL ME MEAN NAMES AND MAKE FACES AT ME AND THE FOOD IS TERRIBLE! AND ALSO MY HANDCUFS SUBDUE MY STAR POWERS!" and then she panted really angry and punched her pillow and it exploded.

"woah Destiny!" yelled the Roger with a scared look on his face. "Clam ur mind! U must not unleesh ur starful anger!"

"NO" yelled Destiny with a furious face on her emotions. "I MUST ESCAPE, ROGER! AND YOU MUST COME WITH ME BECAUS I COULD NOT OTHERWIS LIVE WITH MYSELF!" and she grabbed him to her closely and it was pretty intimate and then she started to glow really fast and FLEW INTO THE AIR!

They were on a space time excursion! Stve bemused in Destinies arms, "where do we going?"

"We are goin to a place thtat is very specials to me." Desting clamed with a spinster smile on her cerulean lips because she was on fire.. "I realy hope you like it becuase it is so special to me and it is very important tht peopel I love love the smae things as me!" Steve felt like the hug that was pretectng him from having a head expulsion in space was getting tighter so he said "Yes"

"I am so gald you agre!" excliamed Destinay with a smirky smile. "I love it when people agree with me!" and her magical glowing turned into a magcal pair of wings because they were in space which swept them away. Space was very pretty! Roger was amazd by how pretty it was but it still wasnt pretty like Destiny because her smile was so lovely. And then she grinned like a toothy fish smile! "ohmigosh mr Rogers I am so totally happy to show u this place!" and mr Captain America was really happy to see it but he was sad that she thought he wasnt even himself.

"Wow!" said Mr America with his america voice. "Ths is pretty cool Destiny!" And he was really glad to be in space in her soft and lovin amrs. She was such a great person!

"Yeah this is my space hhouse!" she exclaimed sweeping her arms widely to show the space house. "I was a star here all the time! It was pretty boring so I watchd lots of movies and animes and I made card housese like all the time. But I would also watch people in other planets with my super star visn and thats how I learnt about u and ur brave and masculiny deeds!"

"Am I the sam as how you rememvered me? Cous you were unconious for a wile there and maybe your memories were geneticaly altered?"

"Oh well" she wsa superstarily embarased "Well I couldnt see you that well. I could only tell who it was. I used to daydrem about what you guys were doing and smetimes when I culd see your mouthes moving I would pretend to tlak for you."

"WELL TAHT IS FANTASMIC" he decalled in his Asgardian voice. Destiny looked a bit confusseled. "Oh well I meam that you dont now everything about me and we can form a relationship based on mutual trust and ignorance... Darling."

"We are OTP" she said with a heppy smile.

"Im sorry I dont even get it. Im totaly from the seventies so I dont get refernces."

"It means you are my true love foreva! And the prince of my hart! So looke after it okay!" she giggled.

It had been a bit a scary day but now everything was good. The sky was a happy colour becuas ehe was happy to be with someone he loves!

He lookd up and his blond hair was swished in the wind when he saw something amazing in the distance. He deciede they had been around Asguard too long.

"Loki! My brother!" Thir said cupping his head in his hand "It has been forever sinse we saw our Avengers friends! We should visit them in the part between the water and space!"

"The air?" Loki expired.

"YES! ON THE HELICARIER! I have forgotten earthy things it has apered so we should go RIGHT NOW"

"Okay but first I need to pick up Isabeau from the dricleaners!"

"Yes. We have to atend to the woman folk and THEN WE WILL LEAVE" So they did.

Flying through space was the best. They were going back to earth to enjot tims with teir frends! He relly hoped that Destiny wouldnt be too agresive about it being the moon prison. He should probably ttry to explain that but he is lazy and a bit slefish and didnt want his conversational cover to be blown! Becaus he was really in love with Denstiy! He wanted to be with her all the time and hold hr hand but she wouldnt becayse she had amnesia ad forgot about theyre romantic entangleyment forum and she was still in love with Mr Balrr. He thought that he was being a bit of a filthy lair abut his true identity but at least then Destinat wouldent be sad that Mr Baldr was dead which he actually was. He was so conflict inside! He tried not to make a frowny face so that Destiny would'nt notice. But then the Cpatain America side of him won over the Roger Baldr side of him and he jumped out of Destinies arms and carried her insread.

"Destinie there is probably something I should telle you." he said in his most ignoble voice. Destinie looked a bit confused and her eye lit up with remembrence but then she just said "Ow my head hurts" instead of remembering.

"Destiny, when we get back to earth we wont be in the moon prison okay? Were on a secret sobriety ship of SHIELDS and they are not evil or even capturing you okay?" he was almost going to say more about his true slef but the Destiny looked up admonishingly with big blue eyes that encapsulated him.

"Oh Roger that is so nice of you to clear the space for me. I cant believe what wuld have hapened if you hadnt told me!"

"what... What would hapen? Fair miden?" He kept fourgeting to tlak like an Asgardian! But it was on acident so she forgave him.

"Well" she wispered so he had to lean in close. "I might have nocked everyone unconscous and stolen all the sushi!" Capten was a bit suprised by this relevation of her nature. She was not like this when he new her first! She saw a bit of shok on his face and looked a bit crownfallen.

"i wouldnt hurt anyone!" she recompensed!

"Oh then that is okay and American!" Captain said boldly.

"What is an America my fine sir?" Said Density? And captain was all like "woah day jah view" in his head.

"UM I DONT KNOW. I MADE IT UP HEH I AM SO FUNNY LOL" He looked pretty stressed on his chaste jaw. Then they were back in the nightosphere and Captaon saw Oron man putting newspaper over the whole that Destiny had made in her fiery deranged flame outbust. He made sure that he went through a window part this time so that it was less expensive because he is sooo handsom and considerate.

"Now Destiny I want you to go straight to bed because being on fire takes it out of you, but I wnt you to met some great peopel first!"

"You are so considerat by nowing taht I would be tired from space travel!" Density said and snuggled into his triceps. And Orin Man was like "dude thats pretty wird" because he knew she still thought Mr America was called Roger Baldr insted. He extrapolatd a glance between him and his other Avengr friends who werent from Asguard and Hawksey made a face that was liek 'what is goin on man'.

"Who ar these fin3 men and woman?" inqured Deesity looking around herself and thinking now that Mr Roger was totally right, the herlicarier didnt look anything like a moon prision especialy because pretty pictures in crayon had been put on the walls becaus the Avenjerz were all higly artistic and lieked to draw pictures of there battles for thraepy. and Mr America nodded at his frends like "plz intorduce urselves so they did.

"Evry one this is Miss Destiny Rose! She is a lovely star princess from space." Stevelea came up vicareiously and introduced herslef like a solar flare thats how much flare she was workin. Destiny was totaly in ore of her butiful presonality AGAIN! Stevie said

"Soon I will have to come to your room againa nd show you how to set it up." Destiniy was gratuitous! Hawsey said "hey star girl yeah" because he was unprecedented with lying.

And Iron Man shook her hand and was like "hey pretty Destiny my name is Iron Man." and then he lookd sleazy at Captain America and looked at DEstiny and was like "did it hurt?"

"what hurt?" asked DEstiny because she wasnt familiar with pick up lines.

"WHEN U FELL FROM HEVEN?!" said Iron Man and THEN... Destiny giggled! She didnet even catch fire or punch him thru a wall or call him a jerk! "U r very funny Tony Stark!" and Captain Amerca freaked out because she shouldnt even know that his name was also Toni Stark becaus that wasnt how he introduced himslef! And Mr America was like "oh no what if she remembers I am a captain of America and not a prince of Asgerd? She well despise me!" and he made a worrued face but nobody noticed because the Hulk had introducted himself and was giving Destiny a piggy back ride.

And Mr America was like "o no my decepticon has gone 2 far!" but he didnt now how to stop his deciving because he was usualy a good person! But then he remembred that 4 now Density trustd his blantant lies and tricksery so she still trusted him! So he was going to be liek: "u have been in space and am tired and u should sleep BUT before he could a large slam came from the door and it was... ISABEAU!1


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapirt 8)**

**IT;s anothr clig hanger! But it gts bettr I promis! NO FLAMIN PLZ R+R ILY~~**

"ISABEAU U LOVELY LADY!" yelld Iron Man and they did there secret handshake liek the bestest of aquittances. "WHAT BRINGS U 2 EARTH?!"

"Welll" said Isabeau and she held open the door for all her space bros from Asgarden and they all entred even Oscar. "Mai lovery husbind Lo-Lo and I were totally like "it has been forever since we saw our averngerz freidns! so here we are." and every1 was like "that makes total sense" because it did. And then Destiny made a happy squeally noise and tugged on the Captian of Americas sleeve! "Hey hey mr Roger! It is ur cousin from Asgerd!" and Mr America FLIPPD OUT and said "what r u talking about" and tried to hide her voice with his loudness becaus his devios plans were coming to a termination!

Isabeu my bestest wife you forgot the most important part!" loki assumed.

"Thats right Isabeau! My gloruous sibling Loki and me thouht we saw our dear buddy in the sky and it remindered us of our buddies!" Thor was looking for his bro Mr America but in retrospect he was invisible! That was because he had stole Destiny down the coridor and into her room. He spun her aound and becaus of her moon powers that chnged her into her pjs! Very quickly he picked her up and slamed her into her bed and tucked her in. When he had fallen aslep on his chair in the corner Stevie came infrom reiterateing the Asgardions into there rooms and refilling there trale mix. She untucked Desniy and folded her blanket cover back into plase like a pro and strated to tell brain deranged Destiny about SHIeld proportions.

"Okya. So the first draw in the left is for hairbrushes-"

"AND JOURNALS?" Densirt rebutted. Stevie looked natural. There was a small face of memories on Destiny but not for long becase who has tim for rembring when there is sleep to conjugate? And after a few more analagous rebutals like the first Stevie left and said "Welp clearly you remember everything so Im going to go and relegate a thing now." and she left. And Captain and Destiny were alone togeher and they were both sleeping but then Captain woke up and was like "OH NO THE WAR!" but quielty because she was sleeping. And then he was like "I must stop people from not calling me Balrder!" and he drove from the room. He saw Thor in the passageway and was like "OH MAN I SHOULD ASK HIM FOR ROMANTICAL ADVISE BECAUSE HE IS THE LOVE GOD." But then he realsied as he got closer that it was actually Summer in disgise! But she wasnt in disguise because it was actually Thor! Then Captain who was disgruntled at this consusion sook his had astonishingly and when he looked again it was Summer AND Thor!

"Oh hello Captain!" greeted Summer with a shimmery smile on her face. It was super stunny but Mr Captan was so in love with Destin that he didnt even notice Thors prettiest girlfriend. "LOL y do u look so worried on ur face?" inquired Thor incongrously. And Mr Captain thought that maybe even if the thundery gods diary entrys didnt act like THor really loved Barld like a bro that Thor might still be upset if he knew that Mr America was pretending to be him to have the affectations of a lady! So he didnt know what to say so he didnt say it.

"Why captain I believe i do that you are in love!" smarmed Summer. Captains eyes filled up all the way with tears and his mouth was alll scrunched and he made teeny little noises like "moo muu muh muu muu muu :'("

"What is the meaning of this instense wimsy!?" Asked Thor in an understanding but yet somehow maybe confused. Summer picked Capten up in her arms and he cuddles her around the neck but it aslo remindered him of Destiny and that made him swaddle some more in Summers soft chanemale. When they were in a comfy room He stood up his heart was beating against his ribs like a frantic bird. He didnt want to give away any of the particles of the saturation!

"Itsjustthatilikethisgirlwhoseactullyastarandsheli kedmebackandweweresingingtherapybuddiesbutthensheh itherheadtwiceandtotallygotamnesiaandthenshedidntr em3mberourlovebutIdidandsoiampertendingtobesome1di fferntsoshelllikemebutimafraidshellrememberwhoimno tsoonandthenshellneverlovemeeverandillnevergetconc asivetherapy!" he said in one breathe and left the room running on the inside. And on the outside. And Thor and Summer looked at each othr with an understandings on their faces because they understood the confusions of love. and then Thor said "maybe we should go discus this things with my collegue?"

"maybe we shoud do that" said Summer wih a serious but stunny and pretty exression on her face. "because deception is a terrible way to have a relationship!" and then she jumped onto THors shoulders and they chased after their buddy who waz intrenched in mistruth.

"WAIT CAPTAIN AMERICANS" yelled Summer as Thor ran really fast. "WE CAN WORK THRUGH THIS TRUBLED TIME 2GETHER!" and then the Captain ran out of places to run becasue te helicarrier is in tha air. And then Summer hugged the Captain very seriously and said "ok we are all going to drink camomile tea and tlak about this issu."

So she kept hugging him as they walkd back to Summers room where they could all sit down on her beanbags and speak there hearts. Captain Roger had a squishy blue bean bag and Summer had one with daisies all on it and Thor had one covered in lightning because he is a thrunde god.

"Ok said Summer seriously with her s3rious face on. "Mr America do u want to talk about ur problems now with more breathing please?"

"Sure" said Mr Rogers with a brave face. "OK well not long ago I was outside because Iron Man was making me sad with his mocking jay and there was a shooting star and when I caught it it was a chamring young lady from space! And she was relaly lovely and I was SO IN LOVE with her that I wanted to cry all the time but happy crying not sad cruing! But then I found out that she was in love with an Asgadian prince with a way manly name Balder!"

"O NO!1!" yelled Thor because he was really getting into this tale of tragicdy and romane!

"But then Destiny was in Thors room because she didnt have anywhere to sleep and she accidentally saw his deairy! And found out that her old love DIED and she was really upset so she passed out! And then she woke up and we decided to be each othres therapy buddies and sing 2gehter! And then we played the x box together and then we went outside but someone stalled the helicarrier into a cloud and Destiny saved me but she hit her head! And we declared our love 4 each other and we kissed a bit And then she hit her head again and she stopped remembrering everything and she thought she was still in the moon prison and was still in love with mr Baldr because she didnt recal that he kicked the bucket! And she was totally going to hurt me so I told her that I was Mr Balrd and now I am in a tangled web of lies." and Summer and Thor hugged the Captan because he looked so sad. "I shuld have just stayed in the seventies liek I belong,' he said.

"NO" yelled Summer. "U have found love u just need to tell Destiny the truth! She will still love u!"

"NO I WON'T" yelled the pretty voice of the star princess and then she and iron man crawled out from under Summers bed!

"Destiny what where u even doing being under Summers bed?" requested the cpatin in doldrum tones of shocked melancoly.

"I WAS PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK WITH IRON MAN AND THE HULK AND HAWKGUY AND THE GIRL AVENGER!" exhaled Destiny and she started to glow really furously like a star. "& then I fid out that u were toying with my fragil emotions all this tiem! how can I love u if u r not my true Asgardian love and he is even dead! And then she started to glow like in the last airbender and Iron Man said "run Captain America! she will like punch u through a wall and into space or something!" and tried to wrestle Destiny so she punched Thor instead because he is a god and he is used to being punched a lot. But Destiny said "NOOOOO" and flew away and Captain America started to cry because he never throught he might see him ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

**haper 9)**

**HEY GAIS**

**IM REALY PUMPDE FRO THE NEW THRO MOVIE! IT'S LIEK NOT EVEN THA LONG AWAYY**

"I am really sad" sobbed the captain in his muscley voice and the camomil tea wasnt even helping even thgouh my sychologist said it would.

"Of course u r sad" said Summer who was feeling terribl that she had made the Captian admit his wrongdoing before Destiny and ruinged theyre relationship maybe forEVER! "ur true love just flew out a window and disapeared!" and everyone looked really sad even Iron Man who was a jerk.

"mayb we should go look for her!" he said in brainy tones like he was having an idea.

"but she never wants to see me ever again!" said Captain and he crid into Iron Mans suit a bit but that was ok because it was desined for that sort of thing.

"but she cant fight love!" said Hawksey also being clever becaus he was an archr and theyre really smart. "she still loves u she just doesnt remember that she does!" and then he looked at the hulk and said "maybe u could build something that woud make her remembr?"

"LIEK A TRUE LOVE DETECTOR" expeled Summer like an in joke.

"I do not know!" said the hurlk. "I am an expert at a differnt kind of seance!"

"I think u should just go and find her and try 2 explain urself" said Iron Man and maybe he wasn't drinking as much because he wasnit being as much of a jerk as usualy. "hey computer friend do u no were Destiny went?"

"no" said his computer frend from the ceiling. "she is a star and I do not no anything about stars."

"darn" said Iron Man swearing angrily. "well there is nothing else to do Mr Captain, u r just going 2 have to wear a jet pack I built and FLY AFTER UR GIRLFRIEND FROM SPACE!1!"

"but that sounds really scary and she hates me" wined the captain like a kitten that had been trapped in the laundry so it wouldnt scratch the furtinture. "mayb u should build a time mchine so I can go back 2 the past wear I belong."

"NO" yelled Summer and she grabbed the Captain under one arm because she is a warrior madden and really strong and pretty. "U LOVE DESTINY RIGHT?"

"Yes" said the captain despairly.

"WELL THEN IT DOESNT MATTER WHAT SHE THINKS U SHOULD GO GET HER AND LOVE HER FOREVER AND EVER!" and Summer threw Roger at the science lab and into a jetpack.

"It is prety easy 2 fly" said Iron hulk. "u just have 2 use ur brain and stear a bit and change gears when u think u should."

"oh ok" said the Captain.

"and here is a radio so u can talk to us and also listen to music," said the hulk giving him the radio.

"and hear is a homing bracelet desguised as a watch so we can find u if we have 2" said the hulk. And then the Captain said in a manly american voice, "Then I am going to FIND MY TRUE LOVE AND LOVE HER 4EVER!"

"Yay!" said Summer and Thor and they high 5d because their really cool. and so the Captain of America flew off to find his star girlfriend from the moon.

So capten was flieing through space when his instinctive spidey love senses heard some crying in the deepest darkest resesive space. He flew with a prepurse and a manly face on his jaw and a glint in his eyes like the star that he was looking for! The flying time would usualy be ages thru space for were he was going but because of the flam of love in his belly it only took him 2 minites and then she had lost the lead that she had being a fast star and not needing to stop for diretions. He looked around astonishingly. He saw the planet behind his feet and he had a remembrence! Hed been here be4 with his love! It was... ASGARD!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chatper 10)**

**AM: Hey GAIZ! I heop ur likeing my ;new updatin! i em raly glad u al want 2 shar this expreince with me! if u no who tha godess of under standin is u shuld toataly pm me! becaz shes from ma LAST FIC WICH U SHUlD ALL RED BECAUS ITS RILLY GOOD**

**PLZ R+R! ILY!**

He flew down to earth and landed in a relly hardcore way and made a expulsive canyon in the ground. He thouht taht he berter save feul so insted of jetpack usting out of the impresive canon he climbed out like a limb vrey gratefully.

"DESTINY!" he yelled with his brave and handsome voice. "WHERE R U WE NEED TO TALK!" but nobody answered because Destiny was still super mad at him. And liek rilly far away srsly. He looked around for the first time sinse hed got there ages ago. Bit that was bcause he was in a hole before and couldnt even see ANYTHING so hes not even enconsidrat to the seting.

He wlaked arond the uninhibited ruwens of Asgard with a pen sieve on his face. When he wlaked an owel came out of the stonewrok and flew in HIS FACE! But he just patered it and it was his frend then and he asked it to go and look for the most beautiful star preson in the Americas. And beaus the owel was SO NICE and could undrestand American AND Asgaurdian it went off in a flight of doom to find his Destiny. But it wasnt his Destiny it was Steves Destiny. But Destiny wasnt really steves she was rogers because she didnt even now his name and that made him sad. He flet like he should even stop exiting and he should let Roger take over himslef because then everyone could be happy acept him and that didnt matter. But he was ashamd of himself for thinking it but he still did because Destiny was totaly babe with Roger but not wth him. He walked through a township where wenever he yeled to Density or cried to loud a piece of rock would fall down nd smash a window. It was prety dangerus! Axpecialy when he walked under arches! but if he did hed probably hold up his sheld andyway to protect himslef because that thing is like totaly metal and REALLY STORNG LIKE A BOSS SHEILD! There was an old waterfountai that didnt work and he was drawen to it because he thouht he herd cring from it. It was a lady hugging a unicron! She looked drunk so Stev got her a drink from the founten to refresh her brain and make her smile.

"Hello sad lady," he said like a charmer. "Y do u look so sad?" He wanted to say AND DRUNK as well but he didnt because that wasnt polite.

"I am sad becaus my boyfriend is a scarlet woman with my littler sister and now Asgard is desultry and I dont no why?" said the lady sadly and the unicorn made a horse noise like it was speaking a special unicorn languae to her to make her feel better.

"That is really sad" said the captain in tones of understanding. "I am sad 2"

"relaly y?"

"because my girlfriend ran away from me and is hiding somewhere!" and the lady luked like she knew some things. "wow that is pretty darn sad" she said and she patted him on the back as she wore like a sailor on the moon.

"I think u just need to move on with ur life" said the captain wisely. "u shuld stop falling in love with people who r in love with other people and make sure that u no who ur letlle sistres are loving and move towards a bettr 2morraw."

"U no what u are totally corrected!" the lady surmised. "I guess I just dint realise it bfor because of my extreme sadness."

'also then u should stop drinking because it is bad 4 u and wont make u or society feel any better" the captain metaphored.

"I WILL!" yelled the lady like an asgridian because their really dramatic. "I dont need this anymre because I just leveled up and am not the god of unicrons but now the god of UNDERTANDING!" and she threw her unicron on Steve and said "I hope u can use her wisely and plz red to her every nite! Her favrite book is the little unicron who could!" and she fleeewww awaaayyyy into the sunset in the future that was away form him. And he looked at the unicorn and was like "hello" and it didn't say anything because no words wer necssary. So he leapt on its back and said "plz find destiny my truest love!" and the unicorn did that thing where they stand on there back legs and look relly cool and it ran AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT into towards where Destiny was. It was funding her so fast becaus she was singing and the unicrons main powers were singing and plums and becaus this one time when she was little and not inprisoned Density played the Sugar Plum Princess Fairy in a school play.

So then the unicorn ran for a long time and it ran but kind of flew at the same time because it was runing to fast to run. "R we near Destuny yet?" yelld the Captain bending rally manly so he could yell into the unicrons ear so it culd hear him over the windy noises of the speed of there pasege. The unicorn shook its head and said "no" but like a horse so the Captain found a book to read whil he waited. But he found it hard to read because he was really worried about Destiny his girl! He thought maybe she had been kidnaped by ogres who made her their queen or maybe by monsters underground that wanted her to find treasure for them or maybe frankenstine. And this made him really worred! So worrid he might cry! But the unicorn patted him on the back with her nose and made him feel better. And then the unicorn started to slow down and the Captan jumpd from its back yelling "FOR AMERICAAAAAA!" and then he saw Destiny! She was sitting on the really soft emrald grass in a forest that would be perfect for orphans to live in accept that it was broken and desserted. And she looked really sad and she was brushing her hair and singing and she was glowing very pretty, just like a star in the sky! Mr America almost tripped over a tree because she was so mind blowingly and stunning and amazing. But she was still mad at him of course because he had told her lies to make her love him. She didnt no that he waz there thouh so he did'nt say anything he just sort of looked at how pretty she was and her limpid blue cerulean shimmeriy starlight eyes. And her pretty body with its lacy dress that clung to al the rite places.

"hello Destiny" he said queitly and she jumped a bit and looked at him with shock in the deep mystery deps of her star eyes.

"CAPTAIN AMERICA!" she yelled and she looked really upset. "Y WON'T U JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FROM UR LIES?" Because she was upset that someone that hot culd be such a jerk. She almost thought he was more of a jerk than his iron friend but she didn't becase that was going a bit two far.

"BECAUSE I LOVE U!" yelled the captain. And Desiny looked like she was going to cry!

"But u told me u were someone else! And u didnt tell me he was dead! And it wasnt fare!" she said and limpid glowing tears rolld down her cheeks and made flowers grow on the ground where they fell.

"I'm sorry" said the Capitan and he sat next to her because he felt kind of weird standing up when she was cryng on the ground. "Because when u found out Baldur was dead the first time u were really upset! U cried a lot and passed out and it was really upseting and I didnt want u to suffer that again!"

"Rely?" asked Destiny looking up at him and seeing his handsome face by the light of the fire. "It was just because u were worried about me?"

"yeah" said Steve Rogers with a bit of a manly tear in his eye. "Im really sorry I got u caught up in my deseption Destiny I only wanted the best 4 u!" and she made a sad noise and she grabbed his hand in her delicate glowing star hands. "Oh Steve u are actually the best!" she cried. "When Im here gazing into ur beautuful eyes it makes me feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the whole universe!"

"Well when I look at u I think I could look at u for ever!" said the Captain in romantic reply. And the unicorn looked really proud of itself 4 bringin them 2gether. And then they gazed into each others yes for at least a minute and a hlaf. & then they had a really romantic kiss and it lasted for a bit too and Destiny started 2 giggle when they stopped smooching and hugged the Captan really hard like a boa constricter. "Mr Captain even if u r sometimes a lying scumbag I still love u sooooo much! Lets get married and have a million babies plz!"

"That sounds legendary" said the Captain really happy 2 and it was ok that Destiny was such a ferocis hugger because he had super strength lungs.

But then there was a really scary moving in the shadows around them! Cap and Destiy lept apart and she started glowing like she was gonna unleash her star powers and he got his shield at the redy and looked really cool with it.

"OK MONSTERS WHERE R U?" roard Destiny. "U CANT SPOIL OUR LOVE!" and then out of the trees came... ALIENS!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 121)**

**A**

**N: its lke realy tense lol I hoep u gaus can handel it! PLZ R+R BECASE UR REALY COoL IF U DO THAT AN PEEP S WHO FLAEM ARE TOAATLY THE WURST WO DONT UNDERT AND ART**

AH! Destiny gasped like a delcat fish. "MOON MARSHUNS!"

"WHAAAT?!" Captain aclaimed. And he looked realy suspicious at the aliens liek "whatchu gonna do" because if Destiny didnt like them then he didn't like them either.

"THEYRE MY MOON STEP GRAND FARTHERSS EVIL MINUNS!" desiny cried like she was really filled with rage and terrible memories. "THEY ONLY FED ME POLLEN AND I'M _ALLERGIC!_!" and the captain thought that sounded horrible and why would they do that.

"WHY ARE YOU HEAR?!" she caled with a desprit determination.

"Oo frit mer ree den glop rew mer."!" yllded the aliens in there crazy language. And Destiny looked really worried! But the captain didnt get it.

"DESTINY. THEY ARRENT SPEKING ENGLISH." Captan asked with big worried eyes adn a wobbly voice.

"There translators are too far away from the moon so they probably arent wroknig. They said taht they are going to kidnap us and that we shoudlnt try to reasert oursleves or they will have to use there special triforce powers on us that culd kill us." she had a very sirius look on her face wen she lookd at them aliens but wen she lookd at captain her eyes were full of endeerful love.

"We will make it thru this 2gether my darling heavenly body" Capten said with a grab of Destinies hand. He went and went to grab his sheld and eject his sword gun from it to kill the moon murshans but Density said "No!" and pulld his shield arm down with a pleading look on her head.

"Captan! You only just stoped lieing to me! Now you need to listen to me AND not lie to me!"

Cap was a bit sad at her brining up his lies because they wer totally for love and everything but he acsepted that for this to work they boh needed to listen to eachother. Bcaus thats how relationships work. "what do u mean Destiny my love?" he inquired tactly.

"We must us our wit and brainz to free oursleves from this situation! Becaus I would be realy upset if u died because of moon marsiun powers!" and the captan nodded a bit because it would suck to die straight after fining love. But he was scared until he rememberd the WATCH that was a homing divice that the hulk had thoghtfuly given him at the start of his adventur! So they werent in dagner after al! But he didnt tell Destiny this in case the aliens could read there lips or maybe there brains.

So the aliens lookd at each other with their weird faces and were like "dug blargh nu psy?" and then they TELEPROTED WHERE ELSE FROM WERE THEY WHERE.

"Where r we?" asked the captain with a confused look on his face. Because they were no logner in a forest!

"WE R IN A MOON PRISON" whispered Destiny with a trumatized face. "I am vrey sorry Mr Rogers! We r trapped here now and all bcause I was a hertless swin who ran away from u insted of talking about it!"

"Its not ur fult Desty!" said the captan in a low passif insid voice. "it waz also my fault 4 lying 2 u!" and they hugged each other and wonderd what they would do now bcause there were lke these aliens everywher and they were trapped!

"no matter what u'll always b the Captan of my heart" said Destiny looking up at her love with sparkly eyes of telling the truth. And then Captain said "before u my life was like a moonles night" because it had been. "But now u r the brightest star in my sky!" and Destiny smiled relly heart toched becase that was a really sweet thing 2 say and he ws so clevr for imagining that all by himself. And then they gazed into each others eyesbecause they were in love. And then there were aliens! they draged Desty and the Captan apart making hissy clicky alien noises like they do in ET.

"My love!" yelled Destiny crying glowing star tears that made the floor melt a bit when they fell. "I promis the aliens wont keep us aprat!"

"They cant becase our love is too beautifl and true and romantic!" yelled the Captain who wasn't crying becaus he couldnt after the war. "we will find eech other again and eat mud cake 2gether because everuone likes cake!"

"I WILL MAKE SUSHI" yllede Destiny and then they were both alone! It was terrible and sad.

"y did u seperate us?" requirde the Captain 2 the aliens that wer holding him back, it took a lot of them becase his really cool and strong. "it isnt fair and we shuld get a phone call because thats what u do in prison!" but the aliens didnt say anything. And maybe they didnt even have a phone bcause phones r 2 cool for aliens.

"if only I hadnt lid to Destiny!" thought the Captain with a sad face on his juglar. "i feel like a tragic trater." but he felt better when he thought about eating sushi and mud cake with his most attractive lady friend. They culd sit on the helicarrier 2gether and they culd gaze into each others eyes and talk about theyr feelings because they had a lot. & he thought that maybe he could get thru this troublesoem time if only he thought about his love for Destiny the girl from space.

**MEANWHIL ON THE HELLICARRER th**e Iron man Hulk were getting worried about there buddy and comride the Captain America! Because who nos what shenanigens were going down.

"Mayb the jetpack ran out of petrol and broke down on the side of the road" said the hulk in a gloomy voice of experience. "& he is stuck because we didnt give him any change 4 a pay phone!"

"are you serial Hulk?" inqueeried Iron Min "It runs on air wen it runs out of petreol! Its an amzing enventin of mine." "I aslo envented a fabulous gown that can go on anyone becase it is a body suite and then it can change into any cind of evening where that you like! But one time wen I was wherening a protontype it changed into a EVENING GOWN at a fancy function!" nd the hulk and him shard a momet of science lulz 2ghether.

"Im suprised you didnt bust out of it because of ure musles!" The Hulk said with a laugh.

"I fixed it quikly enough so that it was a suite for a man but I think it was bunching up at the back wich was imbarasing!"" and tey laughed like buddies and then they did science things togtehre.

"WAIT" yelled Stevelia from where she was sitting pirmly at a table nearby dong reports. "WHY IS THAT SCREEN FLASHING IT MIGHT GIVE SOMEONE ANERFLAXIS!"

"What" said the hulk like a boss. "what r u even saying" and Stevellai pointed at a screen & said "u have four minuts to stop it or I will shoot it wher it stands 4 being a hazard!" and Iron Man was like, "woah" so he went over to it 2 see what it was doing which was flashing.

"HEY HULK" he yelled like a man having a ureka. "CAPTAIN AMERICA IS SENDING US A DISTRES SINGAL!"

"Oh no!" yelled the hulk with drama feeling. "I forgoten wat that screen even did! And by my calculations that timer said hes bin sending us derstriss siganals for TOO HOURS" and everyone in the room gasped even the girl Avenger who was doing the washing up in the corner and listening 2 Talor Swift on her i pod.

"We must help him!" yelled Iron Man. "Where is he?" and the Hulk puled out a map and his compass and said aftr intens examination "Captain America is in SPACE!" so everone gasped again. "HE AND DESTINY R ON THE MOON!"

"We ned to go to the moon!" yelled Iron Man thoughtfully. "I have always wanted 2 go 2 space! now I can live mai dream!" and he jumped into his ion suit and started talking 2 his robot frind Javris about going to space and would they need astronaut food?

So all the Avengerz who werent Captain America and Summer and Isabeau all got ready to go TO SPACE! Iseabue looked rilly cute in her apron and space suit! Everyone thought they might cry at her beauty but they restraned themselves becaus they had serious bisnes to attend too.

"how r we all going to get in2 space?" asked hawksey cleverly and Iron Man said "every1 gets a jet pack I made them all aspecially! Except for Thor becaus he can alredy fly pretty awesomely."

"THAT IS FINE" expelled Thor and they all flew into space to**gethre.**

**MEANWHILE ON THE MOON Destiny was feeling lonely and was suffr**ing! She was so sad and alone and upset and she had tried singing and yelling for the Captain so they could be prison buddes but there was no reply! Maybe because they were in space. She was locked in a glass room and it was really fancy and shiny but also evil so it wasnt cool at all to be locked in and also there was no privacy. So she rajed aganst the hevens and lernt how to play the harmonica. She was realy good! Even the robot aliens guards thought so but they were evil so there opinion didnt count. Destiny made herself a pretty new dress and folded a thosnad oragami grans because it was good luck. And she was so lonely and sad! She was really lonely and sad so she started diggin a tunel outside with her mystical magical star powers. She hopped that the Captian was doing the same in his glass prison that she couldnt see. THEN ONE DAY THERE WAS AN EVIL MOON PERSON OUTSID THE GLAS!

"LEAVE ME ALON EVIL MOON STEPDAD!" screamed Destiny with angre at the people outside. "I DON'T WANT 2 TALK 2 U!" Becaus she was really scared that shed be locked up for another thousand years! That wuld be the absolute sadest! "LET ME GO B4 I DESTROY U!" and the evil stepfather just laughed really evil. Destiny didn't know what 2 do so she yelled "CAPTAIN AMERICA I AM IN DISTRESSSS!" because she new he couldnt resist damesels in disress especially if they were from space like she was. But he didnt appear becaus how could he hear her? Since they were in space. So she lookd very seriously at her evil moon step dad with an angry face and her eyes glowed a bit because that looks really cool and she is a star.

"DESINY!" said the evil man in an evil vice hunched over like the hunchbak of Notra Dum. "THOU SHOULD STAY LOCKED UP FOREVER SO THOU CANOT INHRIT THE MOON KINGDOM ONCE I DIE!1!" and Destiny yelled "Noooooooo! I dnt want to stay locked up forever becayse I AM CLAUSTRIOFOBIC!" and she started glowing rilly intense like an actual star or even like the sun! She was glowing so much that the alien robots all exploded bcause she was 2 good 4 them. And her evil stepdad was like "NOOOOOOOOO" and then he caught fire and died and the glass all broke so Destiny ran out of it and yelled "CAPITAN! WHER R U?" and she followed the noise of him sinjing so she followed it and found him.

"CAPTAIN!" she yelled and she punched down the wals of his cells and lept into his arms screaming "LOVE HAS FUND A WAY!" and then they kissed so intensely that the whole moon prison caught fire and meltd around them because one of them had super muscles and one of them was a star. And then Destiny grabbd the Captain in her shiny moon arms and swpt him of in2 space!

"DESTINY!" expunged the Captan with joyful joy. "I em dleighted 2 c u! Now we r not locked up!" and she said "I no right" and they spun around all happy. And then Destiny with her star powers and the Captan with his jet pack floo of in2 space towards earth 2gether so they culd reunit with there Avengers friends and llso Isy and Summsy and Loki who werent really avengrs but they mite as well b because they are so cool. And they didnt even think about the moon prison evr again becaus it was toes destroyed with star fire.

9


	12. Chapter 12

**aN : I HOEP u gaiz liek it lol plz R+ Chapter 14) **

MEANWHIL IN SPACE all the Avengrs where flying in2 space 2wards the moon to rescue Captian America and his truest love Destiny Moondust Emerald Rose. Bcause they all thought that they're love was super powerful enogh to destroy evil & save the universe! And also it was 2 beatufil 2 be defeated by being locked up in space. "Hey look I c an explosiun on the moon!" crued THor pointing infuriatinly. "Do u think that Destin and the Caperica are ok and ship shape?"

"I dont no!" said Iron Man and he did some numbers in his brilliant mond. "I think they will b ok!"

"GOOD" yelled the hulk and then he punched a space ship but it was evil so it was fine.

"But we shuld go aftr them becaus they might starve to deth in space with no food" said Loki with brains because he is a tricksy god of mischev. and Isabeau said "oh no bcause that would be totally awful! Lets jet pac aftr them except for THor becaus e he can already fly." so they did. Butt hen they wer flying towards the moon and something flew vrey fats back past them 2ward the earth planet behind them.

"WHAT WAS THAT" yelled Summr grabbng Myelner form Thor and preparing 2 face the alien hoard. "WAS IT AN ALIEN?!" but it wasn't. It... was Destiny Rose and Captain America!

"WAIT CAPTAN AND DESITN

They were all completley alone with each other. Isabeau had bean looking at the sky but out of the corner of her eye she notised Loki lookin at her face. She got all slef conscouis becacsue of ehat she had mistakenly said to Odin.

"What? Is it my hair?" Her hair wasn't messy at all though even after flyign on a dragon in the wind for horues.. But she pulled it out anyway. Her stuning raven locks tumbled down her shapely back so loki leaned in closer and held one of her spiraly lush curls and smelt it with his prefect nose.

"You smell like wildfloweds Isabeau. You smel so nice" Isabau put her hed on Lokis shoulder and they kissed a few times and they stayed there for the rest of the night.

Y" yelled Isbea in space. "WHER R U GOIN AT WRAP SPEED?" and every1 turned around but Loki couldnt becaus, in his trumatised shock he had turned his jet pack in 2 a pare of socks and that ment Isebeau had 2 carry him & the picnik basket. and Thor was all like "I will use my hammer powers to catch up" and he did.

"HEY CAPTIAN" he yelled very loudly. "WHERE DO U GO LIKE SOMETHING IS ON FIRE?" which he thoght was vrey funny because Desinty was on fier again, but it didn;t hurt any 1 because it was the fire of love.

"THOR!" yelled the captan with shocked suprise! "What r u doing in space?" he said after because he is so polite and a gentleman.

"We came 2 look 4 u becaus of ur homing device!" said Thor really inteligently. "Y were u even in space?"

"We were trapped in a moon prison!" sid Destiny horribly. "It was icky and men and a total sesspoll! We only escapd with the skin on our teeth!"

"that is horrible!" said Thor and so did Summer because they always go everywher together.

"But we r safe now and also we ARE IN LOVE!" revelated Destiny with a big glowy smile on hr face. "And Star Love is the best kind!" and then she lookd at the Captain who was flying on his jet pack. "We shuld get married and u can wer a suit 2 show of ur hotness and I can were a pretty lacy dress!"

"OK" said the Captan gelefuly. "Lets do that" and then every1 went home 2 the helicarrier.


	13. Chapter 13

**aN : I HOEP u gaiz liek it lol plz R+ Chapter 14) **

MEANWHIL IN SPACE all the Avengrs where flying in2 space 2wards the moon to rescue Captian America and his truest love Destiny Moondust Emerald Rose. Bcause they all thought that they're love was super powerful enogh to destroy evil & save the universe! And also it was 2 beatufil 2 be defeated by being locked up in space. "Hey look I c an explosiun on the moon!" crued THor pointing infuriatinly. "Do u think that Destin and the Caperica are ok and ship shape?"

"I dont no!" said Iron Man and he did some numbers in his brilliant mond. "I think they will b ok!"

"GOOD" yelled the hulk and then he punched a space ship but it was evil so it was fine.

"But we shuld go aftr them becaus they might starve to deth in space with no food" said Loki with brains because he is a tricksy god of mischev. and Isabeau said "oh no bcause that would be totally awful! Lets jet pac aftr them except for THor becaus e he can already fly." so they did. Butt hen they wer flying towards the moon and something flew vrey fats back past them 2ward the earth planet behind them.

"WHAT WAS THAT" yelled Summr grabbng Myelner form Thor and preparing 2 face the alien hoard. "WAS IT AN ALIEN?!" but it wasn't. It... was Destiny Rose and Captain America!

"WAIT CAPTAN AND DESITN

They were all completley alone with each other. Isabeau had bean looking at the sky but out of the corner of her eye she notised Loki lookin at her face. She got all slef conscouis becacsue of ehat she had mistakenly said to Odin.

"What? Is it my hair?" Her hair wasn't messy at all though even after flyign on a dragon in the wind for horues.. But she pulled it out anyway. Her stuning raven locks tumbled down her shapely back so loki leaned in closer and held one of her spiraly lush curls and smelt it with his prefect nose.

"You smell like wildfloweds Isabeau. You smel so nice" Isabau put her hed on Lokis shoulder and they kissed a few times and they stayed there for the rest of the night.

Y" yelled Isbea in space. "WHER R U GOIN AT WRAP SPEED?" and every1 turned around but Loki couldnt becaus, in his trumatised shock he had turned his jet pack in 2 a pare of socks and that ment Isebeau had 2 carry him & the picnik basket. and Thor was all like "I will use my hammer powers to catch up" and he did.

"HEY CAPTIAN" he yelled very loudly. "WHERE DO U GO LIKE SOMETHING IS ON FIRE?" which he thoght was vrey funny because Desinty was on fier again, but it didn;t hurt any 1 because it was the fire of love.

"THOR!" yelled the captan with shocked suprise! "What r u doing in space?" he said after because he is so polite and a gentleman.

"We came 2 look 4 u becaus of ur homing device!" said Thor really inteligently. "Y were u even in space?"

"We were trapped in a moon prison!" sid Destiny horribly. "It was icky and men and a total sesspoll! We only escapd with the skin on our teeth!"

"that is horrible!" said Thor and so did Summer because they always go everywher together.

"But we r safe now and also we ARE IN LOVE!" revelated Destiny with a big glowy smile on hr face. "And Star Love is the best kind!" and then she lookd at the Captain who was flying on his jet pack. "We shuld get married and u can wer a suit 2 show of ur hotness and I can were a pretty lacy dress!"

"OK" said the Captan gelefuly. "Lets do that" and then every1 went home 2 the helicarrier.


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15)**

**AN: Hey gaaaizz! I heop ur enjoyin tihs tale of romeonce & serspense! i am rilly enjoyin ritin it agaen i think that its nerly done soon thoh? then i think i ll rite anithre stroy abut 1 of tha evengers! tel me who u think i shuld rite abit in tha comments pl PLZ R+R BECOZ PEEPS WHO DO THAT R TOTELLY AWESONE!**

**love charileXbella**

**Back o the helicarier every1 was in d**elighted surprise 2 see Captain and DEstiny 2gether!

"I am glad u r in love agane because other wise I wuld need 2 do more paper work" said Stevellia very seriously. But then she shook the hand of Destiny and said "I am glad 2 have u back with us. But u will have 2 stop being on fire again."

"But it is important for me as a preson!" said Destiny decisively. "It is prat of my culture!"

"ok then u should fill out this form and give it 2 the hulk so he can make sure u r not emiting gamer radiation everywhere first and then he can sign it and u can give it 2 loki and he can make sur its not a curse and he can sign it and then u can have a doctor look at it and say its not cancr and then u can give it 2 me and I will sign it and say it is ok for u to be on fire and then mr Fury will need to sign it 2 and maybe put it on ur passport," said Stevela. "But u cant be on fir until u get the form signed!" and she left bcause she always makes Captain Fury his coffee evrey day. She was really pretty and lookd great in her tight leather jaket! And every1 tought she was so polite 2 let DEstiny keep being on fire even though it was maybe a hazard,

"Hey" said Hawksey now that every1 was back on erth. "We should totaly have a CELEBARATORY PARTY becaus Destiny is back! and every body agreed that was a cool idea.

"but it will need 2 be a laundry party becaus I have not folded every1's t shirts and socks yet" said Thor becaus it was his turn to fold the laudry but there was a lot of laundry at shield especialy 4 the hulk whose clothes always have 2 be sewen back 2gether so he wasnt a wuss 4 telling he needs help because it is good to say u need hlep some times.

"That sounds like fun!" said Destiny because she is so understanding and nice. "hey we should play some music over the helicarier speakers!

"OK as long as it isnt rude because SHIELD doesnt like rude music" says Steveila. But Destiny wouldnt listen 2 rude music any way because she is so totaly polit and lovely and gereneous. So she pluged her i phone in 2 the speakers and every1 listened haply to Jsutin Beiebs and Tayor Swift and the sound trak from Tangled and folded the laundy 2gether and Loki used his tricksy magics 2 fix all of the hulks clothes.

"I am so happy" said the Captain of America putting soem socks in a basket. "Especaialy spending tiem with all my friends! it is like we dont get 2 spend time 2gether bcause we always have 2 be saving the world!"

"WELL aftr we fold socks we can watch The Incrementals 2gether!" explained the Girl Avenger because the Incredibeles is her favourite movie that isnt Privates of the Caribean because that was 2 scary 4 Hawksey. And everyone thought that was a great idea which was vrey clever inded. So they al folded theyr laudry in silence and thought about how much fun they always had together even if kidnaping by Mr Oden and space martians and french robers was pret,ty comon and some times they disagred.

"WOAH!" yelled Isabeau with a dleicate gasp. "Y IS THERE A UNICORN HERE?" because Isabeau could talk 2 animals and loved them very much and unicorns were her 2nd favourite animal and cats were her 1. And Captain and Desitny turned around only to be astonishd by the aperance of a beautiful unicron!

"She must heva followd me here from Asgerd!" Captain said and every1 was like "wow" because that was pretty cool and the unicorn really liked him for some reason.

"but how did a unicorn get here in the helicarrier?" demanded Iron Man who was not amazd at the unicorn because he had lots of them at home. "they cant fly becaus they don't have wings and I never gave a unicorn a jet pack!" and he was so shockd he didnt notice when the unicorn drank al of his alkohol. And Isabeau rode the unicorn aroud the room and every1 agred that she was very beautiful.

"Wat should we cal our unicorn friend from space?" asked Thor who lieked to name things.

"I DONT KNOW" said Hawksey and everyone put on there thinking caps and thnking faces at this questing.

"We should cal her pinky sparkle!" declared Loki who realy likes sparkls because he can make them with magic. So then every1 sat down and orded pizza and watched the Incredibels with Stevelia who didnt watch any of it because she had so many forms to fill out and guns to polush. But she did eat some pizza and she only made Pinky Sparkle fill out one from so she could eat from the SHEILD cafetria. And even Iron Man was a bit less of a jerk than usual maybe because the unicorn had a claming influence on him? But he left befor the very end of the movie becaus he had seen it before and anyway he had to go tak to his computer friend about science and numbers and mayb unicorn jetpaks?

"Hey Iron Stark how is ur computer friend enyway?" asked Destiny who was sitting on Captain Americas lap so he could brush her hair because it was so long and soft and it glowed gently so every1 could see well enough 2 eat there pizza.

"He is good" said Iron Man "but he is a computer so he doesnt even have any feelings."

"I don't think thats true" said Desinty. "I bet he can love and be sad just like people he just pretends to have no feeligns so u dont hurt them by drinkig all the time."

"OK" said Iron Man feeling guilty and like mayb he shuld sit in the corner like Peaper used to make him do whe he was nourty. "What shuld I do?"

"U SHOULD BUILD HIM A GIRLFRIEND" said Hawksey and then he and the girl avenger high fived and ate some more pizza. And Destiny and Captan america kissed all trhoguh the credits and it was amazing and romantic and sexy and very impressivve! every1 clapped because there love was so legendary and amazing and also it made the helicarrier glow a bit in the dark so they could see enogh to put the pizza boxes in the recycling and wash the plates and brush theyre teeth and get ready for bed.

Thy thouht thant mayb there kissing was a bit mean to everyone else because they could do it as wlel but then they turned around and everyone was kissing anyway! Even Hawksy and the girl Avernger.

And then Destiny and Captain America stopped kissing and gazed in2 each others eyes and they both thought each other was the best person on the planet AND in SPACE!1!

"U have really beatiful eyes" said Desiny dreamily looking at the Catains face. "They are so amazing and pretty and they are like a big poster saying how you're a really nice person who cares about every1!"

"But i especialy care about u Destiny Rose!" said the Captain. "And u also have rally nice eyes and they reimind me of the milky way and stars and planets and really sparkly galaxies like the hulk has on his computer wen it is sleepy! And they are really nice and they make me feel realy lucky to hold u in my arms." And then he and DEstiny kissed again.


End file.
